


I Take It Back

by seonghwhydoidothis



Series: Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a Happy(ish) Ending, Cat!Hybrid Lee Jihoon, Dog!Hybrid Kim Mingyu, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mingyu didn't mean to :'), Wonwoo has trust issues, Wonwoo is traumatized, also theres like two seconds of soonhoon, cat hybrid jihoon, cheating (sort of), dog hybrid mingyu, hybrid seventeen, i cried a lot while writing this, meanie, someone please give Jihoon a warm bed he needs sleep, someone save Mingyu plz :(, this one is really sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwhydoidothis/pseuds/seonghwhydoidothis
Summary: Wonwoo wakes up in a cold, empty bed, and Mingyu wakes up in a cold, empty cage. Neither like their current sleeping arrangements.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874296
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	I Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> hhh okay this one is,,, really sad okay,,, I was honestly debating posting it because within hybrid AUs the topic is relatively unacceptable because of the emotional trauma that could come from the owner's actions but hopefully you enjoy it anyways, Mingyu is okay I promise you :')

Wonwoo hates that he did it. He wakes up utterly alone, a hand reaching out to teasingly tug at Mingyu’s puppy ears, but Mingyu isn't there, and then everything clicks from the night before.

_Mingyu’s crying, tears creating rivers that flow down his cheeks, “I didn’t mean to!”_

_“Bull,” Wonwoo’s growl makes Mingyu cower, as it always had, and Wonwoo feels a sick sense of satisfaction at the look of terror on the other’s face, “You did it on purpose. Who kisses someone by accident? You’re telling me your lips fell onto his?”_

_“_ Please _, please Woo, he was crying and he looked so sad, I wanted to make him feel better, and I hugged him but then he turned and I didn’t have time to pull away before you saw-”_

_“Stop! I don’t want to hear it.” Wonwoo’s all too familiar with the cover-ups that Mingyu is giving him, he’s heard them a thousand times from his other boyfriends._

_‘I slipped, and I landed on her.’_

_‘He tripped, I was helping him up,’_

_‘We never kissed, you saw it all wrong,’_

_But Wonwoo has to admit that this time was different, it was definitely fit to Mingyu. ‘I wanted to make him feel better.’_

_Mingyu is still babbling on through heavy sobs when Wonwoo snaps back into the moment, glaring at the dog hybrid with the iciest gaze he could muster. He isn’t sure whether he wants Mingyu to see the tears gathering behind his eyes, whether he wants to look so weak._

_“You’re out. I’m taking you back.”_

_“What?” Mingyu’s cries stop in their tracks as his eyes grow wide, “You don’t mean… You can’t-”_

_“You don’t belong here anymore. We don’t belong together.”_

_“No! Wonwoo, you can’t,_ please _,” Mingyu falls at Wonwoo’s feet, burying his head in Wonwoo’s stomach as he continues screaming his protests, “You can’t, please, I love you so much-”_

_“Don’t touch me.” Wonwoo shoves Mingyu off of him, watching as Mingyu falls back onto his hands on the tile of the entryway. Wonwoo stares coldly into Mingyu’s terrified eyes for one more second before he’s off towards their shared bedroom, rooting through drawers and flinging Mingyu’s clothes out._

_“No! No, Woo, no, you can’t! I can’t go back, please, I love you,_ please _,” Mingyu’s never cried this hard since Wonwoo’s known him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the hardest that Mingyu has ever cried._

_“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have ruined what we had.” Wonwoo’s words are laced with poison and he shoves a handful of clothes into Mingyu’s arms, “Get in the car.”_

_“No! No, please, no no no no no, I want to stay here with you, I love you, I love you so much,” Mingyu’s words are punctuated with heaving sobs as he sprawls himself over the floor at Wonwoo’s feet, “Please, please, I’ll do anything, please, I’ll never talk to him again! Please, I’ll delete his phone number, please just don’t do this!”_

_“I said,_ get in the car _.” Wonwoo steps over Mingyu, heading for the garage where his car is waiting for him. Mingyu gasps for air, using the little strength left in his dread-ridden body to throw himself under their bed. He has to stay, he can’t leave, this is his home. He hears a sharp growl and a hand is gripping his ankle, he tries to shake Wonwoo off but to no avail, he’s dragged out from under the bed, quite literally kicking and screaming._

_“Fine. Don’t do it yourself. Let me do it for you, just like everything else.”_

_The words send another wave of anguish over Mingyu and the puppy goes limp in Wonwoo’s grasp, cries still flowing from his throat as he latches onto Wonwoo’s shirt._

_“Woo, woo you can’t, you promised you’d never take me back.”_

_“And you promised you loved me.” They’re at the car now, Wonwoo yanking open the side door to thrust Mingyu inside. The puppy tries to climb out but his tears are blinding him and he’s left to sob weakly to himself as Wonwoo climbs into the driver’s seat._

_Mingyu can see Wonwoo’s vague outline and he knows he needs to stop this, crawling up and over the middle console and trying to squeeze into Wonwoo’s lap, “Woo, Woo, I love you, I love you so much, Woo, please, please Woo,”_

_“Get off of me. I have to drive, do you want me to crash?”_

_“No, no, you don’t have to drive, stay here, please, let me stay here,” Mingyu’s words are slurred as his brain is starting to realize that this may be the last time he ever sees Wonwoo. He’s shaking, trembling all over and he whines through his sobs as Wonwoo pushes him back into his seat._

_The ride to the shelter is agonizing, full of Mingyu’s pleading sobs and complete, icy silence from Wonwoo. The second Mingyu feels Wonwoo put the car in park he screams, gripping the seat and the door as tightly as he can._

_“Woo, Woo, stop it, stop it, you can’t, please stop, take me back home, please, I’ll do anything you want, but you can’t do this, please, please, please,”_

_Wonwoo’s door shuts and Mingyu realizes that the man is already out of the car, walking around to his side, to take him back, to get rid of him, to dump him. His stomach is churning and he thinks he might puke, feels bile rising in his throat._

_Wonwoo opens Mingyu’s door, prying the puppy out of his seat. Mingyu’s thrashing around in Wonwoo’s hold, desperately trying to get back into the car, to just go home, but Wonwoo shuts the car door and his hope diminishes even further._

_Wonwoo starts carting Mingyu off towards the shelter and Mingyu gags before throwing up everything that was in him, several waves coming before he was completely empty, and there was nothing else to get rid of. But his stomach is still in knots, Wonwoo is still walking towards the shelter, and Mingyu is still crying._

_Mingyu hears the little bell above the door open and screams, twisting in Wonwoo’s grip to wrap his arms and legs around the older man, “Woo, no, no, no, no, no, no,”_

_Wonwoo recoils as Mingyu clings to him, probably spreading sick all over the front of Wonwoo’s shirt. But Mingyu doesn’t care, he can’t care, he has to get back home._

_“Um, hello. What can I do for you today?” The receptionist asks Wonwoo, warily eyeing the vomit-covered dog hybrid falling apart in Wonwoo’s arms._

_“He’s staying here.”_

_“No! No, I’m not, Wonwoo’s mine, he’s mine, I’m his, I’m not staying here!”_

_“Please take him.” Wonwoo mutters, thanking two employees that come and pry Mingyu off of him. The dog hybrid screams with everything he has in him, his heart broken a hundred times over, as he sees Wonwoo watching him being taken away. He thrashes in the men’s hold, manages to writhe out of their grips and skitters back over to embrace Wonwoo._

_“Mingyu,_ stop it _. I’m leaving.”_

_“No! No, you can’t! I won’t let you, you have to take me back home, please, please, please-”_

_A third employee joins in to drag Mingyu away, carting him off into their facility. Wonwoo watches Mingyu get taken away the entire time, eye contact unwavering and firm. Mingyu is screaming, arms outstretched reaching for Wonwoo as the human watches on calmly, waiting until Mingyu is out of his sight before thanking the employee, stiffly turning and leaving with his head down._

_The second he shut the door to his car he was in tears, sobs crawling out of his throat and tearing it up, making it raw. He can still hear Mingyu’s cries ringing in his head, and he hates the fact that the dog hybrid has such a great effect on him. He knew how to deal with cheating, throw them out on their ass and never look back, but Wonwoo had never had a better relationship than with Mingyu. It hurt so badly to see the one he loved the most betray him like all the others had._

\--

Wonwoo doesn’t realize it but he’s crying, tears leaking down his cheeks as he lays still in the empty bed. There’s no silly giggles in his ear, no teasing pokes at his side, no cold feet relentlessly pressing into his legs to make him squirm. It feels awful.

Wonwoo’s first instinct is to run to the shelter. Take him back. But he steels himself, their relationship is over. Mingyu cheated on him. It’s out of his control.

The entire morning feels dismal, and Wonwoo has never realized how much he relies on Mingyu for comfort until the dog hybrid isn’t there anymore, and his heart sinks lower and lower with each passing second. His phone rings, and he hopes against hope that it’s Mingyu from the shelter’s phone, even though he knows he can’t take him back.

It’s not. The name on the screen makes Wonwoo’s blood boil but he pressed the green button anyways, “Hello?”

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo, please, I’m so sorry for what happened yesterday,” Jeonghan’s voice bleeds through the speaker, making Wonwoo roll his eyes, “I thought Cheollie was going to leave me, Mingyu was just trying to comfort me, I was completely out of line, please don’t be mad at him. He didn’t want it. It was me.”

Wonwoo’s stomach sinks, never before had the fling apologized to Wonwoo and taken credit for the incident, but his relationship with Mingyu was different in many ways.

“Jeonghan, I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“No, _please_ , I’m so sorry! I told Cheollie about it, we’re not on the best terms but he also wants to make sure you and Mingyu are okay.”

“I’m fine. Goodbye Jeonghan.”

“Wait! What about Mingyu?”

Wonwoo’s silence speaks for him but he adds anyways, “I don’t know how Mingyu is.”

“Why.. Why not? Are you not speaking to him? Please Wonwoo, I swear to god none of it was his fault. Please don’t hate him. I know you’ve had past relationships that-”

“I don’t know how Mingyu is because he doesn’t live here anymore. He’s in a shelter now. Goodbye Jeonghan.”

Wonwoo hangs up before Jeonghan could get over his stunned silence, the sting of hearing about his failed past relationships even worse now that another one had been added to the list. His phone begins buzzing seconds later, Jeonghan’s name flashing on the screen but Wonwoo quickly declines the call, tossing the device across the room and feeling infinitesimally better when he hears it shatter. No one can bother him now.

\--

Mingyu wakes up cold. He sighs, knowing Wonwoo probably took all the blankets again and rolls over to wrestle his share back, but his cheek presses against a concrete floor, and there’s no Wonwoo in sight. Mingyu sits up, his breathing quickening before he remembers where he is, that it’s not a sick nightmare, and begins to cry. He tries to keep it quiet, he really does, but the puppy’s heart is beaten to hell and back, and Mingyu didn’t know what else to do.

He whimpers softly into his hands for a moment before he hears a sharp, ‘psst’, and his ears perk, cries halted for a moment as he looks around for the sound.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Mingyu meets eyes with a small boy in the cell next to him, eyes narrowed in his direction and cat ears standing tall on his head.

“ ‘M sor-ry,” Mingyu’s voice breaks with sobs, “I don’t mea-n to, ‘just happened.”

“Well what are you crying about?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to get this sorted out, so I can sleep.” The cat hybrid glares at Mingyu and the tears only fall harder.

“I’m sorry, my boyfriend, he dumped me here.”

“Doesn’t sound like too good of a boyfriend,”

“He’s the best, it was my fault.” Mingyu’s ears seem permanently tucked tight to his head in sadness.

“What did you do?”

“I kissed someone else.”

“Oh. Well then, g’night.”

“Wait! I thought you were gonna talk to me!” Mingyu scrambles to the edge of his cage, hands on the bars that separated the two.

“I don’t talk to cheaters.”

“I didn’t cheat!”

“Cheating doesn’t have to mean sex, you know.” The boy glares at Mingyu, “I said goodnight.”

“But I didn’t kiss him! He kissed me!”

“You told me you kissed him.”

“Well, that’s why Wonwoo dumped me. Because that’s what he thought happened. But it didn’t, I,” Mingyu wipes his nose on his sleeve, “I would never do something like that to Wonwoo.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Yes.”

“And he didn’t listen?”

“He’s,” Mingyu hesitates, “Sensitive. Scarred. It’s happened to him before. Real cheating, that is. He’s scared. But,” Mingyu’s lower lip begins to tremble, “But now I can’t ever see him again, I won’t ever get to hug him or sit in his lap or-”

“Listen, if he’s as great as you say he is, he’ll come back. The good ones do.”

“You really think so?”

“Mhm. You good now?”

Mingyu sniffles one last time, “I think so. I’m Mingyu, by the way.”

“Jihoon. Goodnight.”

“Jihoon?”

“Christ, how many times do I have to say goodnight to you before you catch on that I don’t want to talk to you anymore? It’s the middle of the night.” Jihoon glares at Mingyu.

“I’m sorry! I just,” Mingyu sighs, “I can’t sleep.”

“I heard.”

“Will you pet me?”

“ _What_?”

“Please? It’ll help me fall asleep.”

Jihoon thinks for a moment, “You’ll sleep?”

“Mhm.”

“And you won’t keep bothering me?”

“No.” 

“Fine. Come closer, I don’t wanna stretch.”

Mingyu butts his head up against the bars of his cell, closing his eyes and pretending that the hand that raked gently through his hair and over his ears was Wonwoo’s.

He’d come back. He had to come back.

\--

Wonwoo _isn’t_ going back.

He isn’t. Not even after he accidentally looks at that picture of Mingyu that he keeps in his wallet, the one where Mingyu has ice cream smeared over his nose and down his chin, and he’s giggling at something that Seungcheol said. And not even after Wonwoo rolls over and accidentally rolls onto Mingyu’s pillow, breathing in a scent he wants gone from his life. And especially not after he finds one of the letters that Mingyu wrote him on one of their anniversaries.

_Woo,_

__

__

_I love you. I don’t know what else to say. You treat me like no one’s ever treated me before, and I hope you get the same from me. You don’t deserve what you’ve gotten in the past. I’m different though, I love you a lot. I love when you try not to smile when I crawl into your lap on the couch, even though I’m too big. And I love when you yell at me for putting my cold feet all over you in the mornings. And I love when you hold me, and kiss my cheeks, and my nose, and my forehead, and my chin, and everywhere you can possibly think of before kissing me for real, because then I get to tickle you afterwards, and I love it when you laugh. I love it when you’re you. I love you._

_Mingyu_

Wonwoo realizes that his fingers are stained blue and he sees that the ink is bleeding onto his hands, running off of the paper wet from his tears. There’s a loud knock at the door and Wonwoo stumbles to his feet, wiping his eyes dry with his sleeve and pulling the door open.

“Seungcheol…?”

“Why’d you do it?” Seungcheol’s eyes are glossy and he looks entirely too disappointed for Wonwoo’s liking.

“Do what?”

“Take him back. Why’d you take him back?”

“Because, Seungcheol, he kissed-”

“No! Jeonghan kissed him! And if I can forgive Jeonghan for kissing someone else, you can certainly go and save Mingyu from that shelter for not kissing someone else.”

“Seungcheol, he doesn’t love me-”

“He loves you more than I’ve ever seen anyone love anyone. He loves you with all of him, and I don’t know how you can’t see that. Get your ass in the car, and go get him, or I’ll do it myself.”

“Seungcheol-”

“Now.”

Wonwoo slams the door, cursing lowly as he stares down at the paper in his hand again. Ink is still coating his fingertips, stains of a love that he knows had never really been tarnished, and that he hates himself for putting in jeopardy.

Wonwoo grabs his keys, starts for his car and opens the garage. He grabs his shattered phone, holding down the power button and breathing out a sigh of relief when it turns back on. He calls Soonyoung, knowing that if Mingyu was upset with him, the next person that’d be able to coddle him into agreeing to come back home was Sooyoung.

“Wonwoo? What’s going on, Jeonghan called me earlier and said-”

“Meet me at the shelter.”

“Oh my god, you really did it?”

“Soonyoung, just meet me at the shelter.”

Wonwoo ends the call, tearing out of his driveway and seeing Seungcheol waiting in his car for Wonwoo to leave. He pays the older man no mind, zipping down the street and praying that there’s no police around to ticket him for speeding, which he is definitely doing. 

The parking lot of the shelter brings Wonwoo back to an awful place and he struggles to stand upright as he walks towards the doors. He hears a car screech into the parking lot behind him, then footsteps, and Soonyoung is beside him. 

“Wonwoo, what the _hell_ …”

“Just help me. I’ll explain later.”

“Am I going first?”

“No, you’re backup. Wait in the lobby.”

“Fine,” Soonyoung sighs, “But you’d better not make this any worse.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know if he has the ability to make it better anymore. 

He steps through the shelter doors shakily, and the receptionist seems to recognize him.

“Ah, are you here for your hybrid? He seemed, um, discontent.” She chooses her words carefully, but they still sting at Wonwoo’s heart.

“Yes. Where is he?”

“I’ll show you. Come with me.”

She leads Wonwoo through the doors that he’d seen yesterday, the doors that he’d watched guards drag Mingyu through. He shivers, trailing behind her as she walks down a row of cells.

\--

“Hey. Hey, dog.”

Mingyu looks dejectedly up at Jihoon from where he’d been crying in the corner of his cell, “I have a name, you know.”

“Is that one yours?” Jihoon points to the human coming down the hall. Mingyu cranes his neck and his eyes widen, his breath catches in his throat, and he skitters back into the corner of the cell closest to Jihoon’s.

“That’s him, Jihoon, that’s him, I can’t do it. He left me, he left me I can’t-”

\--

“There. That’s yours, right?” The receptionist pointed to a figure curled up in a corner of the cage, but Wonwoo would realize the ears anywhere.

“Yes. Thank you.”

She turns to leave, and Wonwoo slowly sinks down to kneel beside the cage.

“Mingyu… Mingyu, puppy, it’s me.”

Mingyu wraps his arms around his head, covering his ears, he can hear Wonwoo’s voice, it hurts so bad.

“Puppy... puppy come here, _please_ come here.” Wonwoo’s voice breaks and Mingyu’s tear-filled eyes peer at Wonwoo through his lashes. He deliberates for a moment, shaking his head shyly afterwards.

“Gyu, can I come in? I’ll sit right here,” Wonwoo ponts at the corner opposite Mingyu, “I promise.”

“No.” Mingyu’s voice is broken and scared and it tears what little is left of Wonwoo’s heart apart.

“Can.. can I get Soonyoung? He’s here too, he wants to see you.”

Mingyu nods and Wonwoo stands, heart sinking further and further with each step that he takes away from Mingyu. He can hear his puppy crying and it’ll be the death of him.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo didn’t have to mention the man’s name for his attention to be on him, “He wants to see you. Please, just,” Wonwoo sighs, “Help me out here.”

Soonyoung walks past him through the hallway and Wonwoo takes his place on the chairs in the waiting room, ducking his head into his hands and willing his tears away.

\--

“Hey, dog.”

“Stop calling me dog, Jihoon.” Mingyu whines, eyes spilling over with tears once more.

“Who’s he getting?”

“Soonyoung, his friend. He’s nice.”

“Why didn’t you let the human touch you? I thought you loved him.”

“I do, it just,” Mingyu exhales shakily, “It hurts. Bad.”

Jihoon hums and then Soonyoung is diving down to kneel beside Mingyu’s cell, “Gyu! Gyu, oh my god, come here, Gyu, come here, it’s okay, don’t cry, don’t cry.”

Mingyu lets Soonyoung cup his cheeks from behind the bars of his cell, leaning into the man’s touch, “Soonyoung, why did he-”

“I don’t know. But he regrets it. Can I come in?”

Mingyu nodded vigorously and Soonyoung stood, taking the key provided to him by the receptionist and unlocking Mingyu’s cell. The two lunge at each other, hugs messy and urgent as Jihoon silently observes from his cell. 

Soonyoung and Mingyu are both crying by the time they let go, sinking to the floor. Jihoon snorts as Mingyu crawls into Soonyoung’s lap, the puppy is entirely too big, but whatever. Soonyoung coos at Mingyu, rocking him back and forth and tangling his hands in Mingyu’s hair.

Mingyu slowly stops crying, sniffles dying down and tears no longer flowing.

“Gyu, how did you sleep? This feels awful, did you have any blankets or anything?” Soonyoung taps a finger on the concrete floor.

“No. But Jihoon pet me, so I fell asleep okay.”

Jihoon’s ears perk up at the mention of his name and Soonyoung’s eyes meet the cat hybrid’s, “Oh, hello! You’re Jihoon?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, thank you for helping Mingyu.”

“Glad you came back for him. That doesn’t always happen.” Jihoon’s tone indicates that the conversation is not to be explored, but Soonyoung was never one for following social cues.

“Have you… did yours not come back?”

“No.” Jihoon’s voice is small and Soonyoung is surprised he could hear it at all.

“I’m sorry. You deserve better.” Soonyoung smiles warmly at Jihoon, then looks back down at Mingyu,

“What Wonwoo did was awful. But he knows that. I’ve never seen him so shaky. Even after his past relationships, he was never this bad. He’s terrified that you hate him, Mingyu. Do you hate him?”

Mingyu shakes his head, “I could never. I love him too much. But I don’t understand, i thought he loved me too, why would he just dump me here,”

“I know. I know, it was terrible. He does love you, though. He’s been crying, you know? I’ve never seen him cry before. His eyes are all red and his face is all blotchy.”

“Crying? He cried?”

“All night, by the looks of it.”

Mingyu frowns, Wonwoo never cries. Sometimes he’ll cry at sappy movies, but it’s a different kind of tears that Wonwoo has been shedding over him and they both know it.

“Is he okay?” Mingyu asks, voice soft and scared.

“No. Not without you.”

“Soonyoung,” Mingyu bit his lip, “What if he takes me back again? I can’t do this again.”

“He won’t. He’s learned plenty of lessons. He feels really bad, Mingyu. I,” Soonyoung hesitates, not wanting to unfairly pressure the dog hybrid, “I don’t know how long he’ll make it without you.”

“I want to see him.” Mingyu’s voice is anything but strong though the confidence he pretends to exude says otherwise.

“Okay. I’ll get him. Love you, Gyu.”

“Love you too, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung grins, trekking back down the hallway.

\--

Wonwoo’s head snaps to the door as soon as it opens, taking in the sight of Soonyoung, entirely alone.

“Oh god, no, Soonyoung, please tell me he didn’t say no-”

“He wants to see you, Wonwoo. He doesn’t hate you. But he might think you hate him. It’s gonna take him a while, to trust you again, you know.”

Wonwoo is up and down the hallway before Soonyoung was finished, running back to Mingyu’s cell, “Gyu! Gyu, I’m so sorry-”

“Come inside.” Mingyu stays in his corner of the cell, letting Wonwoo occupy his own little space across from Mingyu.

“Mingyu, I’m so sorry, I can’t believe that I left you, I’m so sorry, please, please don’t hate me, I can’t-” Wonwoo hates the way his voice breaks, how desperate he is, but it sends Mingyu scooting across the floor closer to him.

“I don’t hate you. I just want to know why.”

“I was scared,” Wonwoo rubs his eyes, “I was so upset that the best thing that had ever happened to me was gone, and I lost it. I will never forgive myself for this Mingyu, I hope you know that.”

“I… I will. I think.” Mingyu slides the extra distance across the floor and into Wonwoo’s arms and Wonwoo finally breaks, clutching onto Mingyu like he’d die if he let go.

“I’m so sorry Mingyu, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,”

“It’s… okay. It will be. Just please, take me home.”

Wonwoo nods, kissing Mingyu’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin, and everywhere else he could possibly think of before kissing him for real. It makes Mingyu smile and Wonwoo loves to see Mingyu smile, scooping the (entirely too large) puppy hybrid up into his arms and carrying him out like a baby. Mingyu happily wraps himself around Wonwoo like a koala, waving goodbye to Jihoon, who simply sends him a sad smile.

Jihoon hears the two men cooing at the dog hybrid from outside the hallway, glad that he’d be able to sleep again. Then, a face pops around the hallway, “Hey, I came back.”

Jihoon furrows his brows as he watches Soonyoung walk all the way down to sit in front of his cell. 

“Wh… what?”

“You said, people don’t always come back. But here I am.” Soonyoung rests his chin in his hands, grinning cheekily at Jihoon, “So, you coming? We’re gonna get ice cream.”

“You can’t take me out for just an hour, but thank you anyways.” Jihoon is touched by the gesture, he really is.

“Well, I mean, I was thinking a little longer than an _hour_ ,” Soonyoung giggles and Jihoon grows worried, _how long does it take you to eat ice cream?_

“How long were you thinking?”

Soonyoung grinned, “Forever.”


End file.
